REMEMBER
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan Shion. Gadis yang pernah meramalnya akan mati. Bahkan Shion menuntut perkataan Naruto yang akan menikahinya. Tapi, Naruto tidak mau memenuhinya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic tantangan untuk Mahmud Khem


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Shion**

 **Genre: romance/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (dunia ninja setelah perang ninja keempat. Sebelum kejadian di The Last Naruto the Movie)**

 **Note: tantangan cerita dari Mahmud Khem yang pertama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT BAGIAN PERTAMA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMEMBER**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 4 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"NARUTO!"

Seseorang memanggil Naruto saat Naruto sedang berjalan bersama Konohamaru. Di antara orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di jalan desa, Naruto yang tengah dikelilingi oleh beberapa para gadis yang sangat mengaguminya. Sedangkan Konohamaru hanya bengong melihatnya, sambil berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki berambut pirang yang dipangkas agak pendek. Bermata biru seindah permata biru. Tiga garis menghiasi dua pipinya. Kulitnya yang berwarna coklat. Tubuh yang tegap dan sangat tinggi. Mengenakan pakaian sporty yang santai. Umur sekitar 19 tahun.

Naruto sangat kewalahan menghadapi para fansgirl dadakan yang berdatangan hampir dari penjuru dunia. Hanya untuk menemuinya, sang pahlawan Konoha yang berhasil merebut hati dan memikat para gadis. Ditambah tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis menjadi daya tarik bagi kaum hawa. Terlebih membuat iri bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Banyak gadis dari kalangan biasa sampai bangsawan jatuh hati pada Naruto. Sampai rela datang jauh-jauh hanya ingin menemui sang pahlawan yang sangat terkenal di dunia ini. Bahkan ada satu gadis yang nekad datang sendirian tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Gadis itu datang dari jauh dan sangat mengenali Naruto.

Gadis yang berambut panjang pirang pucat diikat satu. Bermata ungu. Kulitnya putih. Wajahnya datar seperti boneka barbie. Ia langsung menyerobot kerumunan yang mengelilingi Naruto itu dengan cepat. Tanpa mengatakan sesuatu sehingga beberapa orang kesal melihatnya.

"Naruto, ternyata kamu ada di sini!" seru gadis itu seraya tersenyum."Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana."

Naruto terperanjat melihat gadis ini.

"Eh, kamu, kan?"

GREP!

Secara langsung gadis itu meraih tangan Naruto. Dia langsung menarik Naruto keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"Ayo, kita pergi!"

Naruto terperanjat.

"Eh, kemana?"

"Ikuti saja."

Maka mereka pun kabur dari sana. Meninggalkan para gadis dan Konohamaru yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Mereka heran dan bertanya-tanya. Siapakah gadis yang menarik tangan Naruto itu?

Terutama Konohamaru. Dia menjadi bingung sendiri. Karena baru pertama kali ia bertemu dengan gadis berambut pirang itu. Dia juga penasaran. Kelihatannya Naruto dan gadis itu saling mengenal.

'Siapa gadis yang menarik tangan Naruto-nii tadi ya? Kelihatannya Naruto-nii mengenal gadis itu,' batin Konohamaru di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sinilah mereka berada, di atas bukit monumen patung wajah para Hokage. Karena di sinilah tempat yang paling aman dan sepi untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Gadis itu yang membawa Naruto pergi ke tempat ini.

Naruto yang masih bingung, heran, dan penasaran karena gadis ini malah menariknya begitu saja dan mengajak bicara empat mata secara mendadak di tempat ini. Terlebih Naruto memang mengenalnya. Karena Naruto pernah menyelamatkannya dari serangan monster yang sangat menginginkan kekuatannya. Gadis yang pernah meramal dirinya akan mati. Gadis yang sangat sombong, egois, keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Dialah Shion.

Ya, Naruto mengingatnya. Dia sudah mengingatnya sekarang.

"Kamu Shion, kan?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Shion.

Gadis itu semakin cantik saja. Apalagi penampilannya terlihat dewasa sekarang. Sangat berbeda dibanding waktu itu.

Dengan senyum malu-malu, Shion mengangguk.

"Iya, aku Shion. Ternyata kamu mengingatku, Naruto."

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu."

"Oh ya?" wajah Shion mulai memerah."Terus apa kamu mengingat ucapanmu waktu itu?"

"Ucapan apa?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion.

"Masa sih kamu tidak ingat?"

"Iya, aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Memangnya apa yang pernah kukatakan padamu?"

Naruto berlagak seperti orang yang hilang ingatan. Sukses membuat Shion sedikit sewot melihatnya.

Sesaat Shion menghelakan napasnya.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan langsung mengatakannya," kedua pipi Shion semakin memerah."Kamu pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kamu akan membantuku untuk mewariskan kekuatanku ini pada keturunanku nanti. Lalu kamu menjawab ya, tentu saja. Seperti itulah."

Naruto bengong di tempat setelah mendengar perkataan Shion itu. Ia benar-benar mati kutu sekarang.

'Yang benar saja? Berarti maksud dari semua ini ...,' batin Naruto harap-harap cemas.

Shion melanjutkan perkataannya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah padam,"Karena itu, aku datang ke sini jauh-jauh sendirian. Untuk menuntut bukti perkataanmu waktu itu. Setelah menyelesaikan misi, kamu malah pergi begitu saja. Padahal aku berharap perkataanmu itu benar-benar kamu buktikan. Kalau kamu benar-benar mau membantuku untuk mendapatkan keturunan."

Jantung Naruto berdebar-debar. Keringat dingin mengucur.

"Ja-jadi maksudmu?"

Shion berjalan mendekat dan langsung memeluk Naruto begitu saja.

GREP!

Membuat Naruto terperanjat dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Shion. Naruto tidak menduga semua ini.

"Naruto, menikahlah denganku. Jadikanlah aku sebagai istrimu."

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia kaget lagi dibuatnya.

"A-APA? MENIKAH?" sembur Naruto sekeras mungkin.

"Iya, menikah," jawab Shion mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika.

"Ta-Tapi, ini mendadak sekali. Beri aku waktu untuk menjawabnya."

"Tidak mau. Kamu sudah menjawab ya waktu itu. Berarti kamu sudah menyetujui kalau kamu akan menikah denganku. Sekarang kamu harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kamu katakan itu. Satu lagi, aku menyukaimu, Naruto. Aku ingin kamu yang menjadi suamiku."

Naruto syok mendengarnya. Ia kewalahan. Inilah kecerobohannya. Ia baru ingat tentang apa yang dikatakannya waktu. Jawabannya adalah ya.

'WUAAAAAH, KENAPA JADI BEGINI CERITANYA?' batin Naruto yang menderita secara lahir dan bathin sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang Hokage keenam membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar kabar yang membuat jantungnya lepas. Kabar buruk sekaligus kabar baik yang disampaikan oleh Shion sendiri saat menemui sang Hokage keenam di ruangnya.

"A-APA? KALIAN BERDUA AKAN MENIKAH?" seru sang Hokage sekeras mungkin saking kagetnya. Sang Hokage yang bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Dengan wajah yang merona merah, Shion menjawabnya.

"Ya, itu benar. Naruto sudah menyetujuinya."

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kakashi melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Aku belum menyetujuinya," sanggah Naruto cepat dengan suara yang keras."Padahal aku sudah minta minta waktu untuk menjawabnya. Tapi, gadis keras kepala ini tetap ngotot memaksaku menikah dengannya."

Shion mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto, kamu harus menyetujuinya. Ingat, kamu sudah mengatakan ya untuk membantuku mendapatkan keturunan. Kamu harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kamu katakan. Aku tidak mau tahu. Kamu harus menikah denganku sekarang juga!"

Naruto menatap Shion dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."

"Kamu harus menikah denganku."

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"TIDAK!"

"HARUS!"

"TIDAK!"

"HARUS!"

"TIDAAAK!"

"HARUUUS!"

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Mereka berdua malah bertengkar adu mulut. Membuat Kakashi sweatdrop melihatnya.

Segera saja Kakashi melerai mereka berdua.

"HEI! HEI! HEI, JANGAN BERTENGKAR!" sembur Kakashi tak kalah kerasnya dari teriakan Naruto dan Shion. Sehingga mampu membuat mereka berhenti bertengkar.

Kakashi menghembuskan napasnya.

'Syukurlah, mereka sudah berhenti bertengkar,' batin Kakashi.

Lalu Naruto dan Shion saling memandang dengan tajam. Kakashi memperhatikan mereka dengan lama.

"Aku mempunyai solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini," ucap Kakashi dengan wajah yang serius.

Naruto menghadapkan badannya ke arah Kakashi. Begitu juga dengan Shion.

"Solusinya apa guru?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Pandangannya semakin serius dan membuat hati Naruto berdebar-debar menantinya dengan sabar. Keheningan semakin terpecahkan saat Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu.

"Solusinya adalah ...," Kakashi menatap Naruto dan Shion bergantian.

"Solusinya adalah ...," ulang Naruto.

"Solusinya adalah ...," Kakashi malah mengulangnya lagi dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat tegang sekali.

"Ya?" Naruto semakin penasaran.

Kedua mata Kakashi menyipit tajam.

"Solusinya adalah ... Kamu harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kamu katakan itu. Kamu harus menikah dengan Shion, Naruto."

DOOONG!

Hening.

Naruto jawdrop sehabis mendengar solusi yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi. Sedangkan Shion sendiri. Ia tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan.

Seketika urat persimpangan tiga muncul di kepala Naruto. Wajahnya memerah padam. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"ITU BUKAN SOLUSI NAMANYA! GURU, KENAPA GURU MALAH MEMBUAT SUASANA SEMAKIN PARAH? KENAPA GURU MALAH MENDUKUNG AKU MENIKAH DENGAN GADIS KERAS KEPALA INI?" teriak Naruto kesal setengah mati.

Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil di balik masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, aku rasa sudah waktunya kamu menikah. Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Apalagi banyak gadis yang mengejar dirimu seperti itu. Sepertinya sudah saatnya kamu harus memilih seorang gadis untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Kamu tidak akan sendirian dan kesepian lagi. Dengan begitu, ada seseorang yang akan selalu menemani kamu. Aku rasa begitulah solusinya."

Shion mengangguk untuk membenarkan perkataan Kakashi itu.

"Itu benar, Naruto. Aku akan menemani kamu. Aku akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Aku akan menjadi teman yang akan selalu membuatmu bahagia. Apalagi kamu sudah menolongku dan membuatku sadar akan suatu hal bahwa aku harus peduli terhadap keadaan orang lain. Kamu telah membuatku menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Naruto, aku mohon. Menikahlah denganku."

Naruto yang masih sangat kesal lalu melirik Shion yang berada di sampingnya. Shion memasang wajah memelas dan sangat berharap Naruto mau menerimanya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia memandang ke arah lain. Terlihat ia menghelakan napas kesalnya yang mulai mereda.

Saat bersamaan, pintu ruang kerja Hokage terbuka.

KRIIEET!

Muncul di balik pintu yang terbuka, seorang gadis berambut pendek merah muda. Dia datang sendirian.

"Permisi, tuan Hokage!" sapa gadis itu sambil mendekat ke meja Hokage.

Kakashi menyadarinya.

"Oh, Sakura. Rupanya kamu. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menyerahkan hasil laporan ini," gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah dokumen kepada Kakashi. Kakashi menerimanya.

Gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau, namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia sungguh kaget ketika beradu pandang dengan Shion.

"Eh, kamu Shion, kan?" Sakura menunjuk ke arah Shion.

Shion tersenyum,"Apa kabar, Sakura? Lama tidak jumpa."

Sakura juga tersenyum.

"Kabarku baik. Benar, sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa," Sakura menurunkan tangannya."Kenapa kamu bisa datang kemari? Memangnya ada urusan apa?"

Shion semakin tersenyum. Dengan cepat, dia menjawabnya.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Naruto."

SIIING!

Hening. Tempat itu menjadi hening. Mereka semua terpaku karena mendengar perkataan Shion yang mendadak seperti itu.

DOOONG!

Sakura kaget mendengarnya. Kakashi memasang wajah tidak bersemangat saat membaca isi dokumen yang dibawa Sakura tadi. Naruto berwajah kusut saat memperhatikan Sakura yang sudah ternganga lebar begitu.

"A-APA? KA-KALIAN MAU MENIKAH?" Sakura tampak syok sambil menatap Shion dan Naruto bergiliran.

Shion mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, itu benar. Kami akan menikah. Naruto sudah menyetujuinya. Iyakan Naruto?" Shion mengerling ke arah Naruto. Sakura juga memandang ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menatap ke arah Shion dengan pandangan yang tidak suka. Ia pun mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan hati Shion saat itu juga.

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Itu bohong. Lalu sudah kubilang beberapa kali padamu kalau aku tidak menyukaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu. Jadi, jangan paksa aku. Kamu mengertikan, Shion?" tutur Naruto ketus.

SREK!

Naruto berbalik badan. Ia pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Semuanya tertegun mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Terlebih bagi Shion. Dia benar-benar syok mendengarnya.

"NARUTO! TUNGGU! DENGARKAN AKU!" Shion ingin mengejar Naruto.

Sebelum tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, Naruto menoleh sebentar ke belakang. Ia menatap Shion dengan tajam.

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU LAGI. PERGI SANA DAN PULANG KE TEMPAT ASALMU! JANGAN PAKSA AKU LAGI! MENGERTI!" bentak Naruto sekeras mungkin dan cukup membuat Shion tersentak mendengarnya.

"Naruto ...," langkah Shion terhenti begitu saja. Kedua mata ungunya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kemudian Naruto membuka pintu. Lalu ia pun keluar. Tinggallah Shion, Sakura dan Kakashi di ruangan itu.

SIING!

Tempat itu hening lagi. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya.

Terdengar isakan halus yang memecahkan keheningan itu. Shion menangis terisak-isak.

Sakura dan Kakashi terperanjat melihat Shion yang menangis. Lantas Sakura langsung menghampiri Shion.

"Shion ..."

"Sakura!"

Secara refleks, Shion memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua. Apa kamu mau menceritakan semuanya padaku? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," tukas Sakura.

Sambil terisak, Shion menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto saling berhadapan dengan Sakura saat berada di depan rumahnya.

Hari sudah sore. Senja jingga sudah menghiasi langit yang mulai memerah. Tampak burung-burung yang beterbangan di angkasa. Suasana jalan di dekat rumah Naruto sungguh sepi sekali. Apalagi Naruto baru saja pulang dari suatu tempat.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto keheranan."Kenapa kamu ingin menemui aku?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Ini masalah tentang Shion," jawab Sakura langsung pada intinya.

Naruto tersentak. Namun, dengan cepat ia menguasai dirinya agar tetap tenang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu tetap membahas tentang gadis itu? Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku tidak mau dipaksa menikah dengannya. Aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi, aku ..."

Perkataan Naruto terputus di tengah pembicaraan. Dia tidak mampu melanjutkannya. Wajahnya kusut seketika.

Sakura dapat mengerti dengan maksud dari ujung kalimat yang tidak sempat dilanjutkan oleh Naruto. Sakura mengetahuinya. Sakura hanya menghelakan napasnya.

"Haaah, dasar! Kamu juga sama keras kepalanya dengan Shion. Sudah kubilangkan kalau kamu itu harus membuka hatimu untuk gadis lain. Jangan pernah berharap dengan cinta masa lalu. Apalagi Hinata sudah meninggal dunia saat perang ninja keempat, dia berpesan padamu setelah mengutarakan perasaannya padamu kalau kamu harus membuka hatimu untuk cinta yang baru. Kamu ingat, kan? Lalu satu lagi, jangan mengharapkan aku lagi. Aku mencintai Sasuke. Jadi, pikirkanlah. Inilah jalanmu. Kamu sudah menemukan jodohmu. Jodohmu yang mencarimu. Jadi, jangan tolak jodoh yang telah ditakdirkan untukmu. Terimalah Shion. Jangan sampai menyesal dan terlambat sebelum Shion pulang ke tempat asalnya besok pagi. Gunakan waktumu semalam ini untuk berpikir. Ingat, Naruto. Kamu paham, kan?"

Sakura bertutur panjang lebar dengan sangat berharap Naruto dapat mengerti dan mulai menerima Shion. Sakura berharap Naruto mau membuka hatinya untuk gadis lain. Mengingat Sakura juga tahu bahwa Naruto hanya mencintainya. Naruto cinta mati kepadanya. Namun, itu tidak mungkin lagi. Sakura hanya mengabdikan hatinya untuk Sasuke yang kini entah berada di mana sekarang.

Karena itu, Naruto harus memahaminya dan jangan sampai melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Apalagi Sakura juga mengingat tentang perkataan Naruto kepada Shion waktu itu. Saat Naruto berhasil menolong Shion. Mereka berbicara dengan serius sesaat gunung berapi meletus.

Shion menginginkan Naruto membantunya untuk mewariskan kekuatannya kepada generasi selanjutnya. Lalu Naruto menjawabnya sambil tersenyum.

 **"Ya, tentu saja."**

Begitulah jawaban Naruto waktu itu. Sakura masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

Jadi, inilah kelanjutan dari kisah waktu itu. Naruto telah menyetujui untuk membantu Shion. Jadi, Naruto harus memenuhi permintaan Shion itu.

Begitulah seharusnya yang dilakukan Naruto. Sampai kini pun, dia tetap memikirkannya dengan keras.

Naruto berpikir cukup lama setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura itu. Ia terdiam sambil memasang wajah yang datar.

Lalu ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sangat serius.

"Aku paham, Sakura. Aku juga ingat dengan perkataan Hinata waktu itu. Lalu aku juga tahu kalau Hinata menyukai aku. Tapi, tentang perasaanku padamu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berharap lagi padamu. Hanya Sasuke yang berhak memiliki cintamu, Sakura," tukas Naruto secara jujur.

Sakura mendengarkannya dengan baik. Dia sedikit tersenyum.

"Baguslah, jika kamu paham, Naruto. Jadi, bagaimana dengan Shion?"

Kembali Sakura bertanya padanya. Naruto terdiam lagi.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menjawabnya.

"Tentang Shion. Mungkin ... Hm, akan aku pikirkan semalam ini," kata Naruto melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain."Besok pagi, aku akan menemuinya dan memberikan jawabannya. Bilang sama Shion, jam delapan pagi, aku akan menunggunya di taman Konoha."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk senang. Pada akhirnya, Naruto mau juga untuk menemui Shion setelah dua minggu lamanya. Selama dua minggu ini, Naruto menolak untuk menemui Shion ketika Sakura memintanya. Karena Shion tinggal bersama Sakura untuk sementara waktu selama dua minggu ini.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Nanti aku sampaikan pada Shion."

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Ingat, Sakura. Jangan lupa."

"Hm, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Naruto juga melambaikan tangannya. Ia menatap kepergian Sakura sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Seketika itu, wajah Naruto berubah menjadi kusut.

"Shion ...," Naruto berbalik badan dan berjalan dengan pelan menuju rumahnya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun, yang jelas saat ini di pikirannya mulai memutar kembali kisah pertemuannya dengan Shion waktu itu.

Kisah yang sangat berkesan karena untuk pertama kalinya Shion jatuh cinta pada Naruto, saat berada di tepi sebuah sungai. Di mana Naruto melepaskan ikatan kain pelindungnya dengan sekujur tubuh yang basah karena menceburkan diri bersama Shion untuk menghindari kejaran para musuh. Saat Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang basah dengan wajah yang berseri-seri sehingga membuat Shion terpana melihatnya. Shion mulai jatuh cinta pada Naruto sejak saat itu.

Karena itu, Shion datang lagi untuk menemui Naruto. Demi melanjutkan bukti dari perkataan Naruto waktu itu. Perkataan "ya" yang menandakan Naruto akan menikah dengannya. Naruto menyetujui untuk membantu Shion mendapatkan keturunan.

Jadi, apakah Naruto akan menyetujuinya dan mau menikah dengan Shion?

Lihat saja besok pagi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya yang begitu cerah dan segar. Matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya. Angin bertiup cukup lembut dan menerpa kedua anak manusia yang kini duduk agak berjauhan di bangku, tepatnya di taman Konoha.

Naruto memandang lurus ke depan. Shion yang menatap Naruto dengan hati yang penasaran. Mereka memulai pembicaraan empat mata yang sangat penting.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku?" tanya Shion lebih dulu."Cepat katakan dengan jelas sebelum aku pergi. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berlama-lama di sini karena ..."

Sebelum Shion melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto malah memotongnya.

"Aku ingin tahu sesuatu hal padamu."

Hati Shion berdetak sesaat.

"Ingin tahu apa?"

"Sejak kapan kamu mulai menyukai aku, Shion?"

Hati Shion berdetak lagi. Dia terdiam. Dilihatnya, Naruto masih belum berani menatapnya. Wajah Naruto begitu datar. Dia asyik memandang lurus ke depan.

WHUUUSH!

Angin berdesir lembut dan memainkan rambut serta pakaian mereka sehingga berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Angin ikut menemani suasana hambar antara Naruto dan Shion.

Naruto menunggu jawaban Shion dengan sabar. Shion menarik pandangannya dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kita tercebur di sungai. Waktu itu, aku duduk menyandar di dekat sebuah pohon. Melihatmu yang sedang melepaskan ikatan pelindung kepala dan mengibas-ngibaskan rambut yang basah. Wajahmu sungguh berseri-seri dan senyuman manismu telah memikatku. Aku merasa jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku terpesona. Kamu telah membuat aku sadar dan membuatku lebih berani untuk menghadapi bahaya apapun. Karena itulah aku menyukaimu. Sejak itulah, aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Lalu aku berharap kamulah yang menjadi suami dan Ayah buat anak-anakku nanti. Tapi, aku rasa impian itu tidak akan pernah terwujudkan. Karena kamu menolakku dan kamu tidak menyukai aku."

Shion mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sendu. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Jadi, sejak saat itu kamu menyukai aku?"

"Hm, bahkan kamu mengatakan kalau kamu berjanji akan selalu melindungi aku. Apa kamu mengingatnya juga?" Shion mengangguk cepat.

Mendengar perkataan Shion itu, cukup membuat Naruto tertegun. Sesaat Naruto berusaha mengingat tentang kisahnya bersama Shion waktu itu.

Kemudian Naruto menatap langit. Langit yang cerah tanpa awan. Lalu tercetaklah sebuah bayangan wajah seseorang yang kini muncul di ingatan Naruto sekarang. Wajah seseorang yang sudah lama meninggal dunia yaitu Hinata.

"Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Shion mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Naruto lagi.

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Hyuga Hinata. Wajahmu mirip dengannya. Fisiknya juga sama. Namun, sifatmu berbeda dengannya. Dia adalah orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupku dan selalu membuatku bangkit saat aku terpuruk. Lalu aku baru mengetahui kalau dia memiliki perasaan suka padaku saat sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan berpesan untuk terakhir kalinya padaku. Bahwa aku harus terus menjalani hidupku, aku harus membuka hatiku untuk cinta yang baru dan mulai belajar untuk menerima orang yang benar-benar mencintai aku lebih tulus. Sebab dicintai lebih baik daripada mencintai. Itu memang benar, mencintai itu lebih menyakitkan dan menyiksa batin. Seperti yang pernah aku alami sekarang. Aku mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa mencintai aku. Aku selalu mengharapkannya. Namun, pada akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya. Oleh sebab itu, aku mengingat pesan temanku yang bernama Hinata itu. Hinata telah meninggal pada saat terjadi perang ninja keempat. Dia mengharapkan aku menemukan seorang gadis yang benar-benar mencintai aku dengan tulus. Jadi ..."

Naruto memutuskan perkataannya sebentar. Pandangannya dilayangkan ke arah Shion.

Naruto menatap Shion dengan lama. Lalu melanjutkan perkataannya itu.

"Aku telah menemukan gadis itu. Gadis yang merupakan gadis idamanku. Gadis itu adalah kamu, Shion."

Shion tersentak dengan perkataan Naruto itu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit.

"Naruto, be-benar apa yang kamu katakan itu?" Shion menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya.

Naruto menampilkan cengirannya yang lebar. Dia langsung mengambil tangan Shion, diraihnya dan digenggamnya dengan kuat.

"Itu benar, Shion. Aku tidak bohong," kata Naruto dengan nada lembut."Aku membuka hatiku untukmu. Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu itu. Aku akan membantumu. Aku bersedia menikahimu dan menjadi suamimu. Aku akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu. Aku akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Karena jawabanku ya berarti aku telah menyetujuinya. Aku siap menikah denganmu. Itu yang kamu mau, kan?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Pada akhirnya Naruto menyadari perasaannya sekarang.

GREP!

Secara langsung, Shion merangkul pinggang Naruto. Naruto membalas pelukan Shion. Mereka berpelukan sambil masih duduk di bangku.

"Ya, Naruto. Itu yang aku mau. Inilah yang kuharapkan sekarang."

Naruto tersenyum senang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jadi, kamu bahagia sekarang, kan?"

"Ya, aku bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia, Naruto."

"Kamu tidak jadi pulang hari ini, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku ingin tetap tinggal di sini. Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu seumur hidupku di sini."

"Hehehe, baiklah. Secepatnya kita akan menikah. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Kamu tenang saja, Shion."

"Hm, terima kasih, Naruto. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku juga mencintaimu, Shion."

Shion membenamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Ia semakin merangkul pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Ia tersenyum dengan kebahagiaan yang tiada terkira.

Begitulah kisah Naruto dan Shion. Mereka pun bersatu setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa. Namun, pada akhirnya Tuhan mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam kisah yang bahagia. Shion telah mendapatkan hatinya Naruto. Mereka pun hidup bahagia untuk selamanya.

Sungguh mengesankan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Fic pertama quest dari Mahmud Khem update juga!**

 **Quest pertama tentang kisah Naruto x Shion. Terinspirasi dari adegan terakhir dari Naruto the movie 4. Nah, dari film tersebut, saya buat kelanjutannya melalui cerita ini.**

 **Nah, gimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Berminat mereview?**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Rabu, 7 Oktober 2015**


End file.
